picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Picsou Wiki:Archives des sondages
Préférez l'univers de Donald Duck ou l'univers de Mickey Mouse ? Je préfère celui de Donald Duck Je préfère celui de Mickey Mouse J'aime autant les deux ! Je n'aime aucun de ces deux univers Je ne sais pas Aimez-vous la nouvelle série de La Bande à Picsou ? Oui, je l'adore Non, je n'ai jamais aimé La Bande à Picsou Non, je préférais l'ancienne série Aimez-vous les produits dérivés de l'univers de Picsou ? Oui, je les collectionne Oui, j'aimerais en acquérir Non, c'est inutile Ne se prononce pas Quelle est votre histoire de Carl Barks favorite ? Retour au Klondike Des capsules pour Tralla La Le casque d'or Juste un pauvre vieil homme pauvre... Perdus dans les Andes ! Le Secret du vieux château Noël sur le mont Ours Les Mystères de l'Atlantide Sur les traces de la Licorne Noël pour Pauvreville Autre... ---- Quel intérêt portez-vous à l'œuvre de Floyd Gottfredson ? Ses histoires m'intéressent vraiment Je lis ses histoires sans plus Ses histoires ne m'intéressent pas Je ne connais pas l'œuvre de cet auteur Comment jugez-vous la qualité globale des intégrales éditées par Glénat ces dernières années ? Excellente Bonne Moyenne Mauvaise Horrible Ne sait pas/Ne les a jamais achetées Qui est le deuxième homme le plus riche du monde, selon vous ? Archibald Gripsou John Flairsou Je ne sais pas Parmi ces histoires de Noël réalisées par Carl Barks, laquelle préférez-vous ? Noël pour Pauvreville La Lettre du père Noël Noël sur le mont Ours Un sapin de Noël en or Une autre histoire Jouez-vous à des jeux vidéo sur l'univers de Donald Duck ou de Mickey Mouse ? Oui, régulièrement Oui, de temps en temps Une fois pour essayer Non, mais ça m'est arrivé par le passé Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait Parmi ces séries, laquelle préférez-vous ? DoubleDuck Le Cycle des magiciens PowerDuck Les hommes de l'ANPE Dragon Lords Ne sait pas ou ne connait pas ces séries Quel est votre magazine français préféré consacré à Donald et Mickey ? Picsou Magazine Le Journal de Mickey Super Picsou Géant Mickey Parade Géant Les Trésors de Picsou Je n'achète pas ces publications Comment jugez-vous la qualité des bandes dessinées publiées depuis une dizaine d'années ? Excellente, les nouveaux auteurs sont formidables Bonne, le niveau des histoires reste plutôt satisfaisant Moyenne, assez variable suivant les auteurs Mauvaise, les anciennes histoires étaient meilleures Ne sait pas ou n'a pas d'avis Que pensez-vous d'une hypothétique intégrale de Romano Scarpa éditée par Glénat ? Génial, je l'achèterai sûrement, l'œuvre de cet auteur m'intéresse J'attends de voir sa qualité et son format pour me décider Cet auteur ne m'intéresse pas, je ne l'achèterai pas Je n'ai pas d'avis sur le sujet Qui est, selon vous, le meilleur dessinateur italien de bande dessinée ? Giovan Battista Carpi Romano Scarpa Luciano Bottaro Massimo De Vita Giorgio Cavazzano Marco Rota Un autre Ne se prononce pas Le retour de la série télévisée La Bande à Picsou est prévu pour 2017. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte, j'attends avec impatience ce retour, je regarderai sans aucun doute Je suis mitigé, j'attends de voir ce que cela va donner Je ne regarderai pas, cela n'aura jamais la même qualité que la série initiale Je ne sais pas Quelle est votre intégrale éditée par Glénat préférée ? La Dynastie Donald Duck L'Âge d'or de Mickey Mouse La Grande Épopée de Picsou Je n'achète pas ces publications Quel est votre dessin animé de Noël préféré avec Donald Duck et Mickey Mouse ? Donald et son arbre de Noël L'Arbre de Noël de Pluto Le Noël de Mickey Mickey, il était une fois Noël Mickey, la magie de Noël Mickey, il était deux fois Noël Quel membre du clan McPicsou préférez-vous (en dehors de Picsou lui-même) ? Fergus McPicsou Gédéon Picsou Jack McPicsou Matilda Picsou Duncan McPicsou John McPicsou Quel personnage créé par Carl Barks préférez-vous ? Gontran Bonheur Archibald Gripsou John Flairsou Les Rapetou Miss Tick Lili, Lulu et Zizi Duck Lagrogne Quel cousin de Donald est votre favori ? Gontran Bonheur Popop Duck Abner Duck Gus Glouton Quel héros ayant une identité secrète préférez-vous ? Fantomiald Mystermask Doubleduck Powerduck Fantomius Ne se prononce pas Quelle est votre chanson préférée de l'album Music Inspired by the Life and Times of Scrooge de Tuomas Holopainen, hommage à La Jeunesse de Picsou de Don Rosa? Glasgow 1877 Into the West Duel & Cloudscapes Dreamtime Cold Heart of the Klondike The Last Sled Goodbye, Papa To Be Rich A Lifetime of Adventure Go Slowly Now, Sands of Times Ne se prononce pas